


To Take Wing

by Ennorwen



Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom, Anthropomorphism
Genre: Other, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennorwen/pseuds/Ennorwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and Dust meet in the morning.  Sometimes they make love.  Sometimes they screw.  And sometimes, they just plain fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take Wing

Sometimes I sneak into your room quietly, a glint, just enough to make you aware of my arrival and I watch you sleep. My presence is tender and benign, barely skimming your ephemeral body, awakening you slowly from your night of soft slumber. My tendrils reach out to touch you, a gentle, sometimes fleeting slide across your downy skin. We rise together, and I mold myself around you, and you allow yourself to float into my embrace. You coordinate your movements with mine and we ride the soft crests of the waves. We make love.

Sometimes I arrive in a bright burst of yellow, a sudden incitement, arousing in you a startled tremor of surprise. You shake with a suppressed laugh and I reach for you and you twirl in my arms, flying into the air. We dance, and you undulate against my ever hardening rays. I buoy you up, higher and higher still, until my glare penetrates your very being and we become one. We glow and we move, soaring and plunging in rhythmic harmony. We screw.

And sometimes I cannot wait, and come already roused, hot red-orange and anxious to bend you to my will. I offer you no choice but to spiral into the air and allow me to twist you in unspeakable ways, make you glisten with incandescence, thrash against my fiery fingers. You effervesce like a thousand colored gems as you explode into a whirlwind. I take you savagely, without preamble or warning, and we fuck.

Afterward, after I’ve taken you to the heights and you have fully revealed yourself to me, dancing and writhing and sparkling like stars, I’ve guided your float to the floor in evanescent ecstasy and I steal away, leaving you sated and spent.

Rest for a time, my beautiful gossamer lovers, and dream of my return. I will come, whether by stealth or by storm, and at dawn our tryst will begin anew.


End file.
